¿Se dará cuenta?
by Mayu Lainus
Summary: Kyoya cada día se mete en líos, provocando así el sufrimiento de su seres queridos se dará cuenta que tiene que cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

En un bario pobre de beycity un joven de pelo verde y ojos turquesas se encontraba caminando en las calles frías y oscuras mientras que en su boca se encontraba nada mas n nada menos que la hierba que nadie quiere pero muchos aprecian.

Este se encuentra con un edificio viejo pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser acogedor, este entra y sube la escaleras finalmente abriendo una puerta la cual lo lleva a un departamento, el joven entra a su cuarto sin llamar la atención de su madre y sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a su hermano, era claro que se quedaría en ese cuarto hasta que llegara el día siguiente.

La mañana llego el joven se despertó a las 7:40 am, este se dirigió a la escuela donde solo causo dolores de cabeza a sus maestros y temores a sus compañeros, si solo supiera lo que está haciendo.

Pero ahí no terminaría las notas se entregarían y el informe de los estudiantes también ese mismo día, todos sus tíos fueron haber como estaban sus primos, de los cuales no vio ni una queja solo felicitaciones, pero un profesor de los muchos que compartía con sus primos le dijo a un familiar que el necesitaría apoyo, claro está que la familia ya sabía que el joven de pelo turquesa necesita tal cosa ya que paso de ser un chico tierno, buena genta, humilde, compasivo a ser un egoísta, egocéntrico y a veces violento, la mayoría de sus primos que crecieron como si fuese hermanos intentaron hacerle entrar en razón él lo único que dijo

-Eliminare a todos los que se metan en mi vida.

Ante tal comentario, todos decidieron ignorar al joven peliverde y seguir con sus vidas ya que trataron de hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo ya nadie podía detenerlo, si supera el daño que hacia al que los lo querían, si supiera que ahora ya ponen el seguro a sus puertas para que el no entre, si solo supiera que él es el único que terminara solo, si supiera que está perdiendo lo mejor con lo que nació su familia.¿ El peliverde algún día entrara en razón?¿ esos ojos turquesas verán la razón?

**Hola, seguramente en un rato voy a seguir con un finc que ya tengo, esto lo quieren que lo continúe o lo deje aquí honestamente a mi me gusto pero no sé si a ustedes les gustara, también se que esta re cortito pero no me podía quitar esto de la cabeza.**

**Bueno me despido, nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El joven en de ojos turquesas en vez de ser invadido por la tristeza y rogar las disculpas de sus seres queridos hizo totalmente lo contrario es decir festejo y agradeció, el se rodeo de malas compañías, hasta que un día le ofrecieron un trato interesante.

-Tú vas por la mercancía y recibirás el 50% de las ganancias.

El joven de pelo verde simplemente acepto sin dudarlo, pero si supiese que ese plan era tan absurdo desde tantos puntos de vista, había sido arrestado, como era menor de edad y era su primer infracción contra la ley solo obtuvo:

-Esperamos que no te metas en líos de nuevo jovencito.

Si solo hubiera seguido esa recomendación se habría salvado de tantos problemas, al llegar a su hogar después de venir de una celda fría solo fue recibido con quejas de sus padres pues aunque era el hijo de una pareja divorciada que no se preocupaba mucho por su bien llegaban a un tope el cual el ya había pasado.

-Ultima vez que te metes en estas cosas-fue lo único que dijeron sus padres con gran furia.

En la escuela solo era repudiado pues todos de alguna forma se habían enterrado de su pequeña aventura y al estar en un colegio religioso que se podía esperar después de tal cosa.

El dueño de los ojos turquesas ya no tenía compañía de la buena, en su cabeza solo se encontraban quejas "Mis padres solo me reprochan" "Mi familia solo se mete en mi camino" "Para qué sirve estudiar solo es una pérdida de tiempo" eran solo algunas de sus numerosas quejas que recibían las personas alrededor suyo pero claro está, que cuando la noche caía y la gente del bajo mundo salía, el alas calles se lanzaba olvidando así lo que mayormente era su vida.

El joven creció todas la personas que alguna vez lo quisieron se desvanecieron, el con apenas 19 años de edad ya era temido en el mundo bajo y buscado por las autoridades, el se sentía el rey del mundo.

-Nada ni nadie me detendrá-se repetía así mismo mientras hacia un "Trabajo"

Esa frase fue tan errónea que una semana después de cumplir los 19 años fue metido nuevamente tras las rejas culpado por tantos crímenes que el realizo y por muchos otros de los cuales ni se entero, lo único que se le ofreció ante tal situación fue un llamada, el muy sin vergüenza sin dudas llamo al que el sabia que nunca le diría que no.

-Hola hermano te tengo que explicar algo…-fue lo que dijo por el teléfono y con esa simple llamada salvo su pellejo.

Su hermano el cual no había dejado el refugio del hogar familiar informo a toda su familia la situación del primogénito de sus padres, todos los de sangre Tategami pensando que esa situación había sido suficiente reflexión para uno de los miembros de la familia le volvió a abrir las puertas, le volvieron a extender la mano pero el joven de 19 años agarro el codo en vez de la mano.

**Hola, pues aquí está el nuevo cap de esta historia, se que está un poco rara y es porque aquí me estoy desaguando de cierta situación que aunque digo que no me voy a meter bien estúpida lo vuelvo hacer.**

**Bueno con esto dicho me despido nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de que la familia ilusionada pago la multa para liberar a uno de los suyos este no hizo más que regresar a sus viejos hábitos mas aun ultrajando a su propia familia, amenazándolos, estos no tuvieron más que darle la espalda de nuevo.

Ya saliendo de su hogar de nuevo, volvió a caer en los vicios y retando a la vida, llego hacer amigos de muchos y enemigos de otros mas una cosa era segura que su vida nunca volvería hacer la misma sin importar lo que hiciera, pero eso le daba igual pues a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto

Cada día de su vida se tornaba mas arriesgada, hasta que un día…

-Tategami ya nos debes mucho- dijo un hombre entre las sombras-más vale que nos pagues te damos un plazo.

-¿Si no?-fue lo que respondió el muchacho de forma muy poco precavida.

-Despídete- respondió con mucho enojo el hombre echando al joven.

Esa pequeña conversación marco su destino pues después de una semana una noticia se difundió por todo Japón:

"Un joven que aparenta los 20 años fue encontrado muerto cerca del puerto de Kashima, el joven tiene la piel morena y el pelo verde, si sabe algo de la identidad del joven por favor llamar al número en pantalla"

El joven había muerto nadie más que el que lo provoco se entero, su familia destrozada no pudo hacer más que enterrar al joven, desafortunadamente él no se dio cuenta que tenía que cambiar pues y lo peor del caso es que cuando las personas que se meten en este tipo de cosas se dan cuenta muy tarde cuando su vida ya está marcada y no hay forma de retroceder.

_FIN_

**Hola, bueno se que posiblemente no les guste este final, pero hay que ser honestos la vida de muchas de las personas que se meten en esas cosas terminan asi, de forma muy cortante.**

**Lo decidí terminar tan rápido porque… por razones personales, si a alguien le interesa darle otro final no hay lio, pero díganme, bueno me despido.**


End file.
